


Kinktober #3

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barson - car sex
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #3

Barba shifted his hips back a little, but there wasn’t much room to move. “Sorry,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against her shoulder for a moment. “It’ll go away soon.” _I hope_ , he thought. It was chilly outside the tent, and he hoped he wouldn’t need to take a brisk walk through the dark woods.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, looking over her shoulder at him in the darkness. 

“Maybe sharing a sleeping bag was a bad idea,” he added, although they both knew he didn’t mean it. The double sleeping bag might not allow them as much breathing or maneuvering room as their bed at home, but neither of them wanted two thick layers between them.

“I didn’t know I’d be sharing with a teenager,” she teased quietly. He couldn’t see her face, but he could hear the smile in her voice. 

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. “God.” The lack of control over his body was embarrassing, even though he knew he didn’t have to worry about judgement from her. “You wish.”

She reached back to give his hip a sympathetic pat inside the cocoon of the sleeping bag. “I definitely do not.” Pausing for a moment to listen to Noah’s soft and steady snores to assure herself he was sound asleep in front of her, she added quietly, “Next time we’ll let him have his own tent.”

Barba snorted softly. “You mean camping once in a lifetime isn’t enough?” He kissed her shoulder again, and murmured, “Let me out, please. Just going for a little walk.”

“It’s cold—and raining,” she said. They could hear the light patter of raindrops against the tent, but it didn’t sound too serious. She unzipped the bag in front of herself, peeling it back. The cool air swept in, sapping the mingled body heat they’d built up. She rolled onto her back to look up at him as he struggled carefully out of the sleeping bag. “Are you okay?” she asked.

On his knees, he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll be right back,” he promised before getting to his feet and standing hunched over for a moment. He glanced at Noah’s shadowy form, still sleeping peacefully, and let himself out of the tent as quietly as possible. He rezipped the flap most of the way and straightened, looking around at the dark woods with a touch of unease. 

He was a city kid who had no business sleeping in a tent in the wilderness, but he was also incapable of refusing a direct plea from Noah. 

Barba sighed and stretched, standing in the light rain for a few moments. The ground was damp, already soaking through his socks, and he grimaced. His shoes were in the tent, and he couldn’t go back inside to get them. After a brief deliberation, he walked gingerly toward the car. He could get out of the rain and take a few minutes of breathing time to get his body under control before returning to the tent.

He sank into the backseat and pulled the door almost closed without latching it. It occurred to him that he should’ve brought his phone, or something to distract himself.

He looked down into his lap.

The moon was mostly obscured by clouds, but there was enough pale light for him to see the damning bulge in his sweats. He sighed in disgust, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

If he actually _were_ a teenager as she’d joked, he might do something about it; grab the travel pack of Kleenex from the pocket on the back of the seat, take care of the problem and go back to bed.

But he wasn’t a teenager, and the woman he loved more than his own life was in a tent with their son, waiting for Barba to return to her side. It had been tough finding time to be intimate lately—Noah had joined them in bed twice in the past week because he hadn’t been feeling well; they’d almost cancelled the camping trip because of it, but Noah had begged them to go and he’d seemed fine for the past couple of days. Between that and the long hours at work, and a few late-night emergency calls, it had been a solid week since they’d made love.

Not a particularly long time by any means, except perhaps for a couple as affectionate and tactile as they were. Barba wasn’t worried, though. They led busy lives, but he had absolute faith that they would make it work.

The quiet knock of a knuckle against the window beside him startled him, making his heart jump in his chest and his balls tighten in momentary fear. That might’ve been enough to cure the problem for him, if not for the familiar, much-loved face peering through the window at him. 

She opened the door and poked her head inside. “Mind if I join you?”

He laughed quietly even though his heart was still racing. He slid over to make room for her and she crawled in beside him, closing the door with a quiet click. “Noah still sleeping?” he asked.

“Like a log,” she agreed. “With as much hiking as we did, he’ll probably sleep until noon.”

“I’m just glad he’s feeling better.” He regarded her in the dimness. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Rafael.”

He felt his eyebrows lift in surprise. “For _what_?”

“I know it’s been a while.”

“Olivia,” he said, drawing his knee up so he could turn toward her, “I waited five years for you, I think I can handle a week or two.”

“Even before this week we’d slowed—The first five years, or the last?”

He laughed, threading his fingers into her hair and leaning in to kiss her forehead. “The last. Honey, we both work long hours, and we have a kid who sometimes doesn’t feel well or has a nightmare.”

“Have I told you how much I like hearing you call Noah _ours_?”

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. “So yeah, maybe it’s been a long week of not being able to touch you as much as I want, and snuggling into a sleeping bag with you had an effect, but in a few minutes I’ll—”

She tilted her head to slant her lips over his, turning his words into a surprised hum. He returned the kiss without hesitation, eager as always for the taste of her mouth, even though it wasn’t going to help his current situation. 

As though reading his mind, she settled a hand high on his thigh, not quite touching the tented front of his sweatpants, and murmured against his lips: “Want some help taking care of this?”

“Is that a trick question?” A few ideas passed through his mind—handjob, blowjob, a little light lap grinding; or he could get himself off while she kissed him, and she wouldn’t have to get her hands dirty. None of those ideas held much upside for her, however, so he dismissed them all regardless of the interest from a specific part of his body.

“No.” She reached back and hit the lock button on the door. “It’s been hard enough to find a few minutes alone. We should make the most of it. The nearest campers are a ways away, Noah’s sound asleep.” She glanced toward the window as the rain began pounding in earnest. “And that should muffle most of your noise.”

He laughed. “Sounds almost romantic.”

“Lay back,” she said, pushing gently at his chest, and he leaned back toward the door. It was an awkward angle, with his feet still on the floor, but she turned and levered herself up so he could draw his legs onto the seat. In a matter of seconds, he was laid back with his head against the door, his knees bent up behind her as she straddled his lap. She was bent over him, her breasts swinging in the loose cotton of her shirt, and Barba tipped his face up to find her mouth with a somewhat frantic kiss. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, more as a formality than out of any real concern. He knew her well enough to trust that she would never initiate something she didn’t want. 

“Mmhm,” she hummed against his lips, wiggling her ass on his erection and promptly swallowing his groan. Only two layers of cotton stood between them, and Barba wanted the barriers gone. He lifted his hips, rocking himself against her for a few seconds before dropping back to the seat with a small sound of frustration. 

He tugged the waistband of her sweats down below the curve of her ass, spreading her open with his palms and working the fingers of one hand into her heat. 

“You feel pretty dry, I don’t have anything—”

“Just start, I’ll get into it,” she said, kissing along his jaw and down to his neck.

He grunted. “Words every guy wants to hear.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Mm,” he answered noncommittally. He was more than ready, but she clearly needed a little bit of prep. It wasn’t as though either of them had planned on having sex during the family camping trip.

She kissed his throat and he tipped his head back against the door, shifting restlessly beneath her weight. She was flexing her hips, rubbing herself against him, and Barba’s hand was a little unsteady as he pulled it from her pants to wet his fingers with his tongue. He could taste her on his fingertips, and his cock throbbed in response. If he thought there were any way she could get up to his mouth without hurting one or both of them, he’d gladly bury his face between her legs.

They had to make do with what they had, however, and that was limited space and time. So he lathered his fingers with spit and worked his hand into the front of her pants, easily finding her clit for a few gentle, slippery strokes. She moaned in approval, arching her back to press herself more firmly against his fingers.

Her hands were fisted in his hair, her elbows digging almost painfully into his ribs as she sucked and nipped at the hollow of his collarbone. Her breath was hot against his skin and he shivered. His cock was leaking against the fuzzy interior of his sweats, begging him to thrust and grind against her. It wouldn’t take much more friction to finish him off.

He rubbed at her clit, keeping his strokes gentle despite his own urgency, and he groaned as her fingernails dug into his scalp. His wet fingers slipped easily inside her and he felt her clench around him, trying to pull him deeper. He fucked her slowly and carefully with his fingers, glad to feel her body responding and growing slicker. 

He wanted their clothing gone, wanted to feel her breasts against his chest, skin against skin, but they couldn’t take that risk. It was highly unlikely that anyone would approach their car, but it wasn’t impossible.

The rain was loud on the metal around them, cutting them off from the outside world. Their heat had already fogged the windows. They were cocooned together, joined in a spontaneous moment of passion born of love and frustration, and Barba was overwhelmed by his feelings for the woman wrapped around him. 

“Liv?”

“Yes,” she breathed against his throat, “I want you inside me.”

He fumbled behind her, managing to free himself from his sweats; his balls were still inside, the elastic pressed against the base of his cock, but that was alright. He and Benson could stretch out and take their time when they got home, and laugh about how horny and desperate they’d been on that rainy night in the woods. 

He pulled his fingers out of the way, sliding them over her clit as he lined himself up. “I love you,” he breathed, and she lifted her head to find his lips. She licked into his mouth as she sank down onto his erection, taking as much of his length as the angle and their clothes would allow. He grunted, pushing his toes against the door as his hips bucked up to meet her. 

She was hot and tight around him, and he struggled to hold onto a bit of control. He rubbed frantically at her clit, knowing she could feel the desperation in his kiss and the pressure of his fingers. She rocked her hips against him, riding his cock without hesitation, making wordless sounds of encouragement into his mouth.

He could feel her clenching and beginning to spasm around him and he did his best to meet her thrusts, pushing against one door with his feet and the other with his head, not caring if he was going to be stiff and sore in the morning. 

She broke away from his kiss to bury her cry in his shoulder as she came. He spilled himself inside her moments later, moaning breathlessly into her hair as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside her. She tightened deliberately around him, milking him for everything he had, before collapsing onto his chest with a sigh. 

Barba ran his hands over her hair, her back, and up under her shirt, needing to feel as much of her as possible. She kissed his chest, and the sweaty skin just above the collar of his shirt, and up to his throat. 

“Love you, too,” she murmured against his skin before dropping her head onto his shoulder. He knew she must be uncomfortable; she was even more cramped and contorted than he was, and his muscles had already begun to ache. 

He was still buried inside her, and he would happily fall asleep that way despite his discomfort. But they needed to move: get cleaned up, make a dash through the rain—hopefully without getting drenched—and snuggle back into their sleeping bag. They couldn’t sleep in the car and risk Noah waking up alone and frightened. 

“Liv?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t dislike camping as much as I thought I would,” he said, grinning into her hair.

“Hmm. Sounds almost romantic,” she teased, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close for a few more moments.


End file.
